


we're never done with killing time (can i kill it with you?)

by valleys



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, pure domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valleys/pseuds/valleys
Summary: There's a surprising amount of downtime when you're a rock star. Sometimes that's not such a bad thing. Lazy tour bus days together can be pretty nice.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	we're never done with killing time (can i kill it with you?)

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was "write the domestic fluff you want to see in the world." That's what this is. Thanks to everyone who let me have soft feelings at them and thanks to everyone who helped.

There are a lot of things to love about the rock star life, but some days Frank wishes someone had warned him about all the downtime and the waiting. The waiting before an interview, the waiting before a show, the endless hours rolling along city streets and interstates, travelling from one venue to the next… it was honestly more draining than playing any show could ever be.

Frank’s already cycled through the little library he brought with him twice over, and is debating between cycling straight into round three or trying to find _literally_ anything else to do for the next _ten hours_ he’s trapped on the bus. He sighs and starts to dig through his duffel, resigned to finding something he hasn’t read in at least the last month, when he suddenly catches a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye.

 _Oh, that’s something,_ Frank thinks, eyeing the pair of jeans with a huge tear at the back pocket. Decision suddenly made, Frank determinedly digs through his duffel for his sewing kit instead. After a lot of digging, Frank lets out a triumphant huff as he pulls the sewing kit out. He throws it on his bunk, and then starts rifling through the pile of clothes that’s evolved into a soft little barrier between him and the wall at the back of his bunk somewhere along this tour. He finds three pairs of jeans and four t-shirts with rips that seem salvageable. Haul acquired, Frank takes his clothes and his sewing kit to the front lounge and drops them and himself on the couch. 

The front lounge is empty for now. Frank knows Mikey is still asleep in his bunk, and he’s pretty sure he’d heard the faint strains of Ray picking at a melody in the studio they’d built into the gutted out back of the bus. Gerard was either asleep or with Ray, but Frank hadn’t heard anything from the back or Gerard’s bunk to give him an indication of which it was. In either case, Frank has the room to himself for now. With no distractions, he quickly gets to work.

~~~

“You know, Frankie, if you’re gonna sew, you really should ask the rest of us if there’s something we want fixed too,” Gerard’s teasing voice, low as it is, is a sudden shock through the quiet.

Frank jolts, but quickly recovers enough to grin at Gerard and say, “You couldn’t pay me enough to touch anything you’ve worn. The Way Stench would never come off.”

Gerard lets out a startled little giggle, looking entirely too delighted for someone who’s being insulted. Gerard’s holding his sketchbook and his pencils, and Frank notices Gerard’s eyes darting between Frank’s couch/workstation and the table along the opposite wall of the bus. 

Frank moves his little pile of clothes from the couch to the floor and pats the seat next to him, then swings himself so he’s sitting sideways with his back resting against the armrest of the couch, curling one knee into his chest and resting his other foot on the floor. Gerard quickly darts to the couch, sitting directly next to Frank and folding one leg over the other to rest his sketchbook on.

“You drawing your superheroes?” Frank asks, knowing the answer but wanting to hear Gerard talk about it anyway.

“Yeah,” Gerard answers quietly, looking intently at his sketchbook. He’s quickly flipping between two pages, not sure where to start. He suddenly looks sideways at Frank, “Do you think I should work on The Séance or The Darwinist?”

“Oh. They’re both cool as hell but… I say go with The Séance today,” Frank says, returning to sewing the last pair of pants he was working on but keeping half an eye on Gerard. Gerard lights up and nods, finally landing on a page of the sketchbook instead of flipping between two.

“Why’d you decide to sew today?” Gerard asks as he brings a pencil to the page. The faint noise of a pencil scratching along paper starts to sound in the room as Gerard sketches, tongue poking slightly out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Was bored. And I figured if I played one more show in these jeans, I might show the world my entire ass instead of just half of it,” Frank answers after a minute, turning the jeans a little to show Gerard where the right pocket was half torn off the jeans. 

Gerard looks thoughtful, then says, “Don’t think anyone would’ve complained. Two shows for the price of one,” flashing Frank a quick smile in that way that makes his eyes and nose scrunch a little. 

Frank lets out a tiny giggle, but quickly returns to sewing with intent. The sound of Gerard’s pencil on paper continues to fill the room. It’s the only sound Frank can hear other than his own breathing and the faint hum of the bus. 

“Hey, Frank,” Gerard suddenly says, “do you think the old superhero The Séance connects to in this part should have invisibility or teleportation?” turning the sketchbook to show Frank the scene he’s drawing.

“I’m trying to focus, Gee,” Frank teases, but he’s already looking at the sketchbook, eager to see what Gerard’s been drawing. He always wants to see what Gerard’s working on. The sketch as it is right now is pretty barebones, the outlines of The Séance only recognizable to Frank because of how much of them he’s already seen. Frank tilts his head a little and finally answers, “I kind of want to see how you draw invisibility.”

“There’s tons of ways to draw invisibility. Remember Wonder Woman’s invisible jet? Oh, shit, or I could do it like Negative Man. Fuck, I love Doom Patrol…” Gerard starts to ramble. Frank would interrupt, tell Gerard - _I don’t care about Doom Patrol I just want to see how **you** do it_ \- but he likes it when Gerard talks, doesn’t care about what he’s saying as long as he keeps saying it to Frank.

Frank quietly returns to his sewing mission as Gerard continues to sketch and murmur on about invisible heroes and villains. They keep working like that, companionably in the bright morning light, until Gerard’s murmurs get fainter and fainter and Frank suddenly feels a weight against his arm. Gerard’s started to drift into the little space that was between them, and now Gerard’s head is against Frank’s arm, eyes closed. Frank thinks about trying to wake Gerard up to get his arm back, but quickly decides against it. Some things are more important than clothes. Frank gently transfers the needle and thread from one hand to the other, gently places everything on the floor, moving as little as he can, trying not to jostle Gerard. 

He glances at the sketchbook in Gerard’s lap as he prepares to move that too, notices that Gerard’s moved on from his Séance sketch to another page. A page filled with tiny little sketches of Frank. And Gerard. And Frank and Gerard. Just. A whole page filled with tiny little thems as vampires, as themselves, sometimes alone, but mostly together. The way they belong. 

Frank’s breath hitches in his throat, but he finally moves the sketchbook to the floor as well. He straightens the leg that’s been curled to his chest along the back of the couch, gently sliding it behind Gerard, pulls his other leg up from the floor to the couch, placing his foot under Gerard’s knee. He slowly pulls his arm from under Gerard’s head and pulls Gerard’s head towards his chest, leaves his arm around Gerard’s shoulder.

“Hey, Frankie… you’re touching something I’m wearing,” Gerard murmurs faintly, a tiny smirk lurking at the corner of his mouth as he settles further into Frank, eyes still closed and breathing slow.

Frank stifles a tiny laugh. _Okay,_ Frank thinks to himself as he settles a little deeper into the couch, clutching Gerard a little closer, _maybe the downtime’s not so bad either._


End file.
